China Doll
by Seraphina Loewe
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are still too dense to understand they love each other, but with a little help from some unexpected places, maybe they'll realize they're meant for one another after all. [ 3rd Person Omniscient POV. Rated T for language and romantic instances. (Sorry Tumblr, no porn here!) TamaHaru, with side pairings for everyone else 'cause everyone deserves love. 3 ]


**CHAPTER I**

"Tama! When's Haru going to be done?" Exclaimed the cute blonde, holding his pink bunny in one arm and a fork with half a cake on it in the other. He sat in an elegant chair, his legs dangling off due to his short height.

"No need to fret, Haruhi will be finished any mome-" he began to explain, only to be interrupted by a voice in the changing room.

"I told you I'd try it on, I never said I'd show you!"

The whole host club turned to the closet from where the noise in question was made. It was definitely Haruhi, but why would she be so intent on staying in there? There was only one answer to that: Hitachiin brothers.

"Come on, Haruhi. It's our mom's design, so we know it'll look great! Even on you!" said Hikaru from one side of the door which led to the room, with Kaoru on the other side of the door. Both were waiting for her to exit the room and show off their mother's newest creation. Ever since the time she went to the twin's home with Mei, they had been intent on always putting her in girlish clothes. Not that Tamaki minded either, but that was no less than obvious.

"Yeah! You looked great last time~" Kaoru said as well, urging her to come out. He was, of course, talking about the time at the dance. She had worn a simple, but cute dress that made her look so feminine that it seemed impossible she could pull off being a guy in the Host Club. Hikaru froze a bit at this, but quickly shrugged it off; surely Kaoru wasn't on M'lord's side after all!

"I said NO! I didn't want to wear it in the first place." 'What is it with them and wanting to always dress me up!?' "Besides, if it means Tamaki-sempai staring at me and then smothering me with hugs, then I'll pass!"

Tamaki just shirked in his corner, a dark aura surrounding him as he was in a deep depression. 'My own daughter doesn't want me to see her in the dress? How cruel! I only thought she'd look beau- I mean, cute in that dress! Yes, cute…'

As he was lost in the black pit of sadness and woe, Hunny spoke almost teasingly before taking a huge chomp of cake, "I guess Haruhi doesn't want any Ootori then…"

Haruhi's annoyed expression disappeared at that, though only for a moment before it appeared again. Even though no one could see her in the dressing room, it didn't stop her from being stubborn. "You don't have any out there, you just want me to come out."

Kyouya was then tempted to speak; if it would get these fools quiet so he could concentrate more on his work, so be it. He pressed a number on his phone and called a certain service. Within two minutes there was a plate of giant shrimp sitting on the table, waiting for the girl to come out. "Actually, there is now."

Haruhi was truly tempted. I mean, just showing them how she looked in a dress was worth it, right? It was just some stupid, frilly littl- "I'll also drop a small portion of your debt." Called the voice that was none other than the Shadow King himself. That should be enough to get her to come out and get the others to be quiet. She now knew she had no choice. Closing her eyes, she sighed and stepped out. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel their stares. How did she get herself into these situations?

The dress was a gorgeous pink gown that had no sleeves, only a collar around the neck to hold it up. It was long enough to flow down to her ankles; much longer than the one she wore to the dance a while back. She wore long pink gloves that matched the color and feel of the dress. Silky smooth to the touch, Haruhi knew it was a very expensive material, and would have rather gotten out of it as soon as she could. If she got one tear or stain on it Haruhi knew at _least_ another 1000 customers would be added to her debt, and at that rate she'd never be able to pay the Host Club off.

There was a sudden lurch in her stomach at that; then what would? Once she _had_ paid them off? She had been coming here practically all year, surely she had made at least some dent in the debt. Although there was no question of what she should do; she _should _study. But that wouldn't solve the problem that she'd miss these boys she had come to call her friends. Sure, Hikaru and Kaoru were in her class, but still. There'd still be no Mori, Hunny, Kyouya, or even Tamaki.

Another odd turn in her stomach- why did she feel this way? Did she have a cold again? But then why did she only feel like this when she remembered Tamaki kissing her on the forehead? Thinking of that made her face red and her cheeks burn. Maybe there was a condition that made one sick when remembering certain memories? She knew traumatized people could be that way. Perhaps she was traumatized. She'd have to look into it when she got home...

"Haruhi looks adorable!"

"Wow, maybe even like a model!"

"Or an actress!"

"Hm, she does look better than before."

"Looks nice."

Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and Mori all commented in that order. Their king was the last to look at Haruhi on account that he was still melancholy over what she had said earlier. Hearing all of them comment, he turned from his corner to look. In a split second, he agreed. She looked spectacular!

"Gorgeous…" he replied quietly, staring at her in awe. It was only when all eyes were on him- Haruhi's mainly, as she held a confused expression- when he realized that he had not just thought that, but said it aloud as well. His face went a deep crimson as he coughed embarrassed.

"Ahem, I-I mean… Cute! Absolutely adorable!" At that he practically attacked Haruhi with his arms and hugged her. "Daddy loves it when his daughter decides to play dress-up!"

'_I could've sworn he said_…' she began to think before she felt two warm arms wrap around her tightly and she recognized Tamaki's voice. '_Ha, who was I kidding? Tamaki-sempai would never say that! He thinks I'm his daughter for heaven's sake_.'

'_What did I just say? Did she hear me? Why would I say that about my daughter!? I'm a horrible father_… _Maybe I'm still sick after all_...'

Tamaki made sure to conceal his unsure thoughts. He'd never thought this way about Haruhi before, had he? He always thought she was cute and sweet, but no more than a daughter… Right?

Kaoru saw the look on Haruhi's face as Tamaki held her like she was a giant teddy bear. Tamaki obviously liked her, even before Hikaru or himself did, he just thought of it as a different kind of love. He also knew she began to love Tamaki later on down the line, but that wouldn't stop him from rooting for his brother! Speaking of whom, the other Hitachiin not in a very happy mood as of now. Then again, he liked Haruhi too; so of course he'd be jealous. Kaoru could practically count down to the second when Hikaru would snap.

3...2...1-

"Um, Haruhi, would you like to eat some Ootori now?" Kaoru said kindly, holding one out to her and Hikaru picked a large one up and shoved it into Tamaki's mouth forcefully.

"Here Milord, you have some, too," Hikaru spoke in an aggravated voice.

Suddenly, the door was cracked open slightly, and a small voice could be heard, "Excuse me I needed to inquire-" She stopped once she saw Haruhi in the dress.

They all looked to the door to see a young girl- one of Haruhi's own customers to be exact- and an awkward silence ensued.

"I... you're... you're a girl?"

She asked somewhat loudly, bewildered at the sight of her crush in a dress.

Kyouya then placed his hand lightly over her mouth and sighed in annoyance, "Well, what shall we do about her? We could always-" Tamaki interrupted, knowing what his friend was about to say, "I don't believe that will be necessary as long as we tell her the truth. Do you think you can handle a secret, Mademoiselle?"

Her eyes were still wide with shock, but she nodded calmly.

**ONE AWKWARD CONVERSATION LATER...**

"So… you're paying them off by hosting?" The girl asked, going over the story in her mind over and over.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied. Currently, as the others told the customer her story, she had changed back into her male Ouran uniform.

"Well, there you have it, Miss…" Kyouya started casually.

"Keiko, Keiko Mirashi," she stood as she spoke. "And, I'm sorry you have such a bill to repay. I was always wondering how you just always understood your customers so well." Keiko laughed slightly, for her story was actually pretty funny. Who would have such awful luck? The one student who had no hope in being able to pay them back breaks an expensive vase. Go figure.

Hunny had already begun to like Keiko when she had calmed down a bit; she seemed very nice. He immediately was asking her to eat cake with him, but she declined.

"Sorry, actually I should have already been in the car going home already. Thank you very much for being honest with me; your secret shall be kept safe with me!"

Bowing politely before rushing out, Keiko was gone before anyone could object.

Kyouya just sighed, this would definitely lead to some difficulties, but then again, it may turn out to be quite an interesting story development. After all, with only Haruhi, it was simple that only one host member could "get the girl." But now that another was in on the secret, well, that would be the most fun part of all.

Haruhi picked up her stuff and spoke, "I better be going, too; Dad will be worried if I'm late. Besides, I already promised him I'd take my cousin to the carnival this... weekend...?" She slowed her speech as the host club looked at her with either wonder-filled eyes and curiosity.

"NO! You're not coming! No no no no no!"


End file.
